1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control device capable of carrying out a remote control action in response to a cursor position transmitted via the network.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development in information technology, computers and their peripherals have become very popular. Typically, each computer is equipped with one console device including a keyboard, a mouse and a monitor. However, this kind of configuration is a waste of money and occupies too much space if there is only one user to manipulate these computers. Referring to FIG. 1, a keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) switch 100 is therefore proposed to use a single console device 114 to manage several computers 112. Using the KVM switch 100 can reduce hardware cost and decreases waste of space while simultaneously conquering the problem of compatibility between different interfaces.
In some applications, it is desirable to interact with the KVM switch 100 from a remote computing device 128 via a network 118. As disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,009, a user at the remote computing device 128 submits an instruction, e.g. a switch information, to operate the KVM switch 100, for example, to switch to another computer, monitor the status of the KVM switch 100, or manage the KVM switch 100. However, the switch information transmitted from the remote computing device 128 typically contains much information for the foregoing action, which consumes a lot of transmission bandwidth when the instruction is updated or refreshed. Moreover, it is not secure enough to prevent someone intentionally stealing the information contained in the instruction during the conventional transmission of the instruction, which is especially worrisome for events regarding confidential or sensitive information.